He found me as ice
by IceArticuno
Summary: A boy gets lost in a snow storm, and is rescued by a legend. What will become of him? Warning: Contains Poképheia, Yaoi, and mature ease leave suggestions for how I could improve the story, as it is my first one. Lemons start in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

He Found Me As Ice 

The young man huddled against a large fur. His body having been shaking violently before, but he sat there quietly, feeling almost warm despite the lack of a heavy jacket. It wasn't long before he felt the welcoming warmth of sleep pulling at his eyelids. He slumped against the tree, and then felt nothing at all.

The world spun and rolled as he was pulled and tugged. Half conscious and delirious, he dreamed himself adrift at sea. Then the waters calmed, his little boat barely able to stay afloat. But, soon seagulls swooped down from the sun and began to attack. Their beaks stabbing and grabbing at his flesh and clothing till he was huddled in a ball without clothing. He was soon glowing, his body filling with warmth, and his head feeling heavy. He lay down and closed his eyes.

Shadows bounced and flickered against the uneven ceiling above him when he opened his eyes. He felt warm, but odd at the same time. He tried to move, but found he was wrapped tightly in some kind of bag; looking down, he found he was in a mummy bag of sorts. Glancing to the side, he saw a fire crackling beside him that warmed the side of his bag, along with a few other things. Mostly the normal camping things you'd take into the wilderness… His clothes were on a pole by the fire as they dried. This kicked his mind into reality and he looked the other way.

It was dark past five feet. Except for the two eyes that reflected the light of the fire in an eerie way. His stomach tensed and he felt fear run through him. The eyes blinked off, then came back. The boy tried to move, but it must have been tied together, because he could barely move.

"You'll find it hard to move right now," a voice echoed quietly. "You're still weak." It continued.

"W-Who are-" his voice cracked as he coughed, his throat parched from lack of water.

"A friend," the cool voice replied from the darkness. The boy stared at the watching eyes, but soon his neck ached and his body cried for rest.

"Okay," he whispered, his eyes closing as sleep overcame him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scents of stewed veggies and unknown meat nudged the boy from his deep slumber. Eyelids fluttered open and grunts escaped his dry throat as he rolled in his bag. He half recalled drinking something, initially putting it down as a dream, but the large blue Pokémon before him was anything but. It stared at him quietly as its avian talons clasped a long wooden spoon that came from a stainless steel pot hanging above the fire.

"Welcome back," it spoke with an odd inflection. "W-where am I?" he asked as he rolled to the other side to look, but was only met with the morning glow coming through what looked to be thick brush. "Just my home, what's your name?" the Pokémon asked with interest. The boy turned around and blinked. "Uh, oh, I'm Jay, but… why are we here?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, simple, I brought you here. You have a bad habit of sleeping under trees in a blizzard."

"You make it sound like a deliberate decision," Jay groaned, still getting used to the feeling of being properly conscious. "I got stuck. The tree seemed better than being completely exposed."

"Well, at least I was around to rescue you, or you might not have been able to make it to this morning" The avian said, smiling. He then offered Jay a bowl, filled with what seemed like a stew of veggies and meat. "Eat up, or you won't ever be able to fully recover."

Jay nodded, taking the bowl and slowly eating the steaming hot stew. Not that it tasted badly, though it was almost boiling from the pot it was cooked in. After a few bites he smiled up to the blue avian, his strength quickly starting to return. "I never asked, what is your name?"

The blue avian shrugged and looked to him. "You can call me Ice, if you want. I haven't really ever needed a name."

Jay nodded again, putting the empty bowl down on the cool floor of the cave. "Thank you for saving me, Ice. Is there any way that I can try to pay you back?"

The blue bird looked thoughtful for a few moments, thinking over what the human had offered. He smiled, coming to a conclusion. "How about you stay here with me from now on? Think of it as like a servant." He watched the boy's expression, which seemed to be timid, though also eager. "Alright," he said, "I'll stay with you Ice."

The bird smiled and came over, sitting next to the human, placing an arm around his shoulder. "Very good choice Jay. Now, want to have some fun?" As the human nodded, Ice leaned down, pressing his beak to the boy's mouth in a kiss. The eight-foot bird reached lower, taking hold of Jay's slightly erect boyhood, which elicited a gasp from him. Ice puled away, licking his beak. He then stood, taking off his shirt, showing his blue-furred chest and abs. Jay looked up, in awe of what he was seeing. The articuno unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down along with his underwear, revealing his six inch long, and an inch thick flaccid shaft.

"Want a taste?" The bird asked. Jay nodded, getting onto his knees as he touched the cool penis in front of him. The articuno gave a purr of pleasure, feeing th soft hands of the human. His penis soon began to erect, growing larger as it did, reaching to almost ten inches long.

"Y-you're huge Ice!" The boy exclaimed, blushing hard. His own five-inch shaft was now fully erect. The ice bird chuckled and smiled broadly. He put a taloned hand on the back of Jay's head, teasing the tip of his penis on the boy's lips. As Jay opened his lips, the tip of the ice-blue penis pushed in, enclosed by the warm mouth of the younger boy. Jay's eyes closed, struggling to take the cock into his mouth, as it slightly cut off his breath. The boy moved his tongue around the tip, eliciting another purr of pleasure from the avian. Minutes passed, before the bird pulled the boy's head from his shaft, thick streams of light blue, and ice-cold seed shot from his cock, coating the human's face and chest. "You did good for your first time Jay" He said, petting his servant's head.

Jay gave a giggle, blushing slightly as he licked some of the cold seed from his lips. "You taste good" the boy said, taking more of the seed that coated him, licking it down eagerly.

As it had been evening when Jay awoke, the two settled down for the evening, deciding to discuss what would happen the next morning, instead of staying up late to do so.


End file.
